Another Cinderella Story Continued
by FirstJonasArmy
Summary: This starts after Mary has been at the Dance Academy for a couple of months, and Joey gets back from tour, I suck at summaries but I think that the story is actually pretty good so read and Review it Jary JoeyxMary
1. Chapter 1

(AN:I wrote this back in February when I got my wisdom teeth removed and I found it this morning when I was going the my folder of files on my Bro's Laptop cause he told me to delete all the stuff I didn't need. There will be more chapters though if I you guys like it:)

Mary's POV:

I heard a knock on the door, and was surprised when I opened it and saw Joey standing there. "OH MY GOSH!"I practically screamed."JP!"

"Mary! Who is it?" My roommate Gabby yelled from the bathroom. I was living in the dorms at the Manhattan Dance Academy.

"A friend of mine" I yelled back to her. "Come in." I moved aside to let Joey in. Me and Joey were sitting on my bed talking quietly when Gabby came in.

"The way you were yelling I thought it was a criminal or something." Gabby Joked, clearly not noticing Joey.

"Nope, it was just a friend of mine." I laughed. Gabby turned to me about to say something, but then for the first time noticed "my friend." Her mouth fell open in shock, then she did a bouble take.

"Oh Mi Gosh!" She screamed. "Your Joey Parker!" I automatically burst out laughing at her reaction. "Mary how come you never told me that you knew Joey Parker?" The way she said it and the look on her face made me laugh even more.

"Actually, he's my um... He's my, my..." I tried to tell her when I had finally calmed down. But I couldn't find the right words to tell her, she was one of my only friends at the Academy and I didn't want to lose her. Luckily Joey figured out from my stuttering that i was afraid to tell her, so he told her for me in a way that she couldn't get mad at me.

"I'm her boyfriend." He told Gabby. "Me and Mary both decided that we didn't want to go public because of all the extra attention we would have gotten." Gabby continued to look at us dumbfoundedly. I put my hand infront of her face and snapped my fingers. She finally snapped out of her little daze and looked at us.

"By the way JP if you didnt figure this out already, this is my roommate Gabby." I introduced her to Joey.

"Thats so cool!" Gabby said. "Well now I can tell people I know a famous person." She joked. "Oh, and don't worry I won't tell anyone about this."

"Thx Gabby." Joey replied.

"Oh ya, I almost forgot to ask, Joey how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on tour?" I asked him.

"I am on tour. My last few concerts for this tour are in the Manhatten area and theres twoish in Beverly Hills."He told us. "I came by to ask if you wanted to come to the concert tonight and sing New Classic with me, Gabby you can come too."

"Thanks for coming because you wanted to see me JP" I said sarcasticlly.

"Mary, if I didn't want to see you I wouldn't have even come to ask you if you wanted to come to the concert either." He replied equally sarcastic.

"Ok... Then I guess I'll come. What about you Gabby?"

"If your going then I'll come too." She told us.

"Okay, well than we should probably leave soon because I have soundcheck in an hour." Joey told us. We nodded our agreement and Gabby and I got up to go get ready.


	2. Authors Note

Hey Everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of months, but I'm kinda stuck on ideas for this. I'm NOT going to discontinue or anything, but I just wanted to say I'm not going to be posting very often because of that. I'll update as often as I can though. So if anybody has any ideas I could use, message me, or even email me at just_that_ :) If I use any of your ideas, I'll give you credit for it in the chapter. Secondly I have an idea for another ACS fanfic, and I'll post the summary and and a preview for it, I'm typing that up after I finish this, so once you guys are done reading this go look at it. It's gonna be called Undercover Rockstar or something along those lines :)

~Peace Love Jonas~

Harsh3


	3. Chapter 2

(AN: I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry that this took forever, i know it's been like 6 months but i'm really sorry. And thank you so much to the people who reviewed and gave ideas. Your getting credited for chapters that I use the ideas in, and when i finish the stories everyone's getting there own special shout out. It's also kinda short, but its still better then nothing right? :)

Joey's POV:

Mary and Becky (An: I changed her room mates name to Becky:) left to go change and I sat down on one of the beds while I waited for the girls to come out. Mary being Mary came out less then 5 minutes later, wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Becky might take a while." She told me.

"That's ok we have plenty of time. And it's fine if i'm a little late I just need to get there before soundcheck." I replied pulling her closer to me.

She nodded and lifted her head up placing a soft kiss on my lips. I deepened it, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, Running her fingers through my hair. She started to take my shirt off when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it, as I caught my breath.

"Hey JP?"

"Yeah?" I asked, absentmindedly kissing Mary.

"Bad news, one of the dancers twisted her ankle practicing for tonights show, and can't dance. There's no way we're gonna be able to find another dancer for tonight, and for them to learn the routine. Ww need to have you down here now to make adjustments to it so it'll work without the one dancer."

"I'm sorry, can you excuse me for a minute?" I asked having an idea.

"Um.. Yeah sure."

I put my phone on the bedside table and looked at Mary. "Do you think you could learn a dance routine in half an hour and perform it tonight at the concert?"

She looked skeptical and started to say no, but I interrupted her. "Please baby?" I asked giving her my puppy dog look.

"Arg! Fine."

I picked up my phone and explained my plan to my manager as Becky came out of the bathroom.

(Thanks again you guy, review please, and I promise I'll try my best to get the next one up soon :)


	4. Chapter 3

(AN: Hey everyone, I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've just been really lazy, and my computer was screwed up. It still is but i'm updating from my Dad's computer right now. I hopefully will update soon cause I really want to continue with this story, although I might not update frequently, but there still will be updates. Thank you SO much to everyone who revied, you guys are honestly my inspiration, and hopefully you guys dont hate me cause its been over a year since I last updated. Enjoy! 3 :)

JOEY POV:

I picked up my phone and explained my plan to my manager, who agreed.

"What's going on?" Becky asked coming out of the bathroom and seeing the nervous look on Mary's face.

"I-I have to da-dance in front of hundreds of p-p-people."

"Come on, we gotta leave now so I can show you the routine." Mary still looked nervous, but I could still tell she was excited.

"Oh quit being so Over dramatic Mary, you done it before." I said lightly kissing her lips as I pulled her up with me.

"No! I don't wanna go!" She whined, resisting my pull. "And hey!" Me and Becky laughed at her childish behavior as she got up, and followed us out of the room.

Mary's POV:

I nervously followed behind Joey as he led me and Becky into the arena. He slowed down and grabbed my hand leading us into the room where his whole crew, dancers, and everyone else was waiting. Everyone quieted down as they saw Joey, whispering among themselves trying to figure out who me and Becky were.

"Hey Mary!" Dustin practically yelled coming up and giving me a bear hug as I laughed.

"I missed you!" I whined to him while returning the hug. "How's Tami?"

"Shes great.. Oh and don't tell her that were gonna be in Beverly hills on the weekend. It's a surprise." He warned me.

I promised that I wouldn't as Joey turned to the group of people getting their attention for Dustin. "Guys this is my beautiful girlfriend Mary and her friend Becky." As everyone started whispering about Joey having a girlfriend, Dustin quickly explained the plan and introduced me to Joey's choreographer, Jamaica, who dragged me and Becky to another room... TBC (To be continued:)

(AN: I will hopefully update again soon, and thanks so much to: KallianaCorus, Shea, None, Immortalrunes, ., sprog101, , MMC gang, Bannanerz, angelicdreamer101, brucas224, Charmed Dark Alias, and everyone else who updated without leaving a name or anything, you guys are all amazing and Im sorry if i missed anyone. I will try to update again soon :)


	5. Chapter 4

(AN:Hey everyone, so this isn't my best writing, but I am hopefully going to write more of this soon... The chapters kind of short but no matter how long I try to make it, it always ends up realy short so yeah.. Thanks to all the people, who reviewed the last chapter [You guys are all amazing 3] Names and stuff, will be in the end notes. Anyways, most of the crew that is close to Joey in this story are going to be based on Justin Biebers crew [Sorry if you don't like him:] because I am a fan of him [I'm not one of those creepy obbsessed fan though, I just like his music and find him slightly cute] and so I picture them acting the way his crew would so Ill make a character traight chapter thingy for them:)

Mary's POV:

Jamaica turned to me as she walked to the center of the room. "How fast do you think you can learn one routine?"

"Um.. Probably 5ish minutes. I'm not completely sure though, it depends." I told her.

"Okay, well then I can hopefully teach you most of at least four of the songs. Dustin told me you were in the New Classic video, so we can do the video routine instead. And we can probably do some of the routine with out you, and if you don't know parts we can work a few of the other dancers and you out of the dance halfway through and make it look really cool." Jamaica explained speaking half to herself at the same time.

I nodded and we started. A few minutes into learning the third routine I could see the other dancers coming in from the corner of my eye.

Jamaica continued dancing so I did too, continually looking through the corner of my eye to see what the others were doing. Everyone was in the room now but they were all just staring at me, making me nervous...

Joey's POV:

I watched as Jamaica dragged Mary out of the meeting going to teach her the routines, the rest of the dancers not knowing weather or not to follow. Dustin signaling for them to follow as my manager (who was here for once) finished addressing them. Me following shortly after, so we could go through once with everyone.

I walked in to the rehearsal room to see everyone standing at the side of the room watching in shock that Mary had already learned the majority of at least 2 of the songs and it had only been 15 minutes. Not even a minute later Jamaica noticed me standing there and stopped dancing Mary doing the same.

"Okay people! Joseph is here, let's start rehearsing! Mary when we start doing stuff you haven't learned stand at the front and watch, then you try to do the moves after we're done." Jamaica said smiling at Mary.

Everyone got in their positions and we started dancing. 45 minutes later The Funk came to get me, I followed him out and to my dressing room, and quickly got ready for sound check. I ran out of my dressing room, quickly finding one of the stage hands to put my mic pack on me, then went out to the stage to see Ryan and Dustin already getting the kids excited.

"Who here wants to ask Joey Parker a question today?" Dustin asked as he saw me coming, Ryan pretending to scream along with the hyper fans.

I laughed as Ryan picked a girl for the first question. "Will you go out with me?" She asked.

"Um... I'm sorry, I'm kind of in a realationship with my guitar right now.." I said smiling politely at her, and pointing to another girl."You."

"Why are you so hot?" She screamed.

Everyone around me including the girl and her friends laughed as I struggled to answer the question."Um... Well... You see, my Mom, and my Dad.." I trailed off laughing at the priceless looks on everyone especially the parents of the younger childrens faces as I pretented to answer.

After a little while some of my dancers came on the stage and we had a dance off calling some kids up to show their dance moves, me and Legacy all even singing a little bit. The rest of soundcheck pretty much went the same way me, The Funk, and Ryan goofing off with the fans, and we went back stage to get ready for the concert. Me, Mary and the dancers quickly going through everything again, this time with Mary knowing most of all the routines. Jamaica eventually sending everyone to go relax a little bit.

(AN: Ok first of all thank you LOTS to Arocksprpl2, Sprog101, and Angelicdreamer101 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are all awesome. :)


	6. Chapter 5

(AN: I know theres been a lot of fluff in my story so far but it's not gonna last for much longer cause I officially have an actual plot :D [somewhat] partially because of ideas that you guys [my wonderful reviewers] and also some that I thought of so some drama might be starting pretty soon.. Probably sometime in the next few chapters. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed you shall be in the end notes 3. Also one last thing, there was a lot of dialogue, which I'm not the best at writing so... If anyone has any tips on that kind of stuff let me know. Hope you enjoy the chapter:)

Joey's POV:

I stood backstage with Dustin and Becky laughing as mary finally stopped going through dance steps and started nervously pacing back and fourth muttering in Spanish.

"Oh my gosh! I can't do this!" Mary said starting to pull at her hair. "I'm gonna screw up when I get out there, I just know it!"

"No your not Mary, your gonna do fine. You always do!" Becky spoke.

"Yeah, jut chill M! Your gonna kill it out there." Dustin encouraged.

"I can't! I just can't! There's like a million people out there! If I trip or mess up or something, it's gonna be all over YouTube!"

I quickly grabbed Mary's hands as she walked walked past and pulled her towards me. "Mary! Mary, breathe! Your starting to sound like Tami!" I joked letting go of her, succeeding in making her laugh. "You've performed in front of this many people before too and you did fine."

"Face it Mary. People just love you." Becky told her coming closer and giving Mary a hug.

"Plus this is our second concert in this city and we've been here a bung of time before, so theres probably not even going to be that many people." Dustin added.

The fans suddenly started screaming as one of the opening acts went out on stage. Mary quickly wrestled Dustin and Becky who were trying to keep her from looking through the dark purple curtains at the side of the stage. Her panicked look reappearing as she saw the amount of people in the crowd.

"Theres not going to be THAT many people Dustin? Have you looked out there!" Mary said, starting to pace again.

Dustin quickly peeps through the curtain before replying to Mary. "Okay. So your right, there's a lot of people out there-"

"Yeah! I've noticed." She sarcastically told him. "There's like a million!"

"But their all gonna love you! Their gonna be like who is that girl dancing so great/fine?"

"No! Their gonna hate me!" She screamed having a full on panic attack as I pulled her towards me again.

"Mary, baby they're going to love you and you've performed in front of this many people before at the competition."

"Nuh-Uh! There was less people then this!"

"That's not the point! The point is that you're an amazing dancer. And no one is going to notice IF you mess up! Who cares if you do anyways? I mean you just learned the routines today and you have most of them down. If anyone makes a big deal out of it, just let them know you learned the routines not even two hours before the concert started." I attempted to reason with her, quickly leaning down and kissing her before she could argue anymore.

She lightly pushed me getting more into the kiss as I leaned back into the wall behind me. I reluctantly pulled away not even a minute later knowing Mary not being too into PDA and also partially considering Becky and Dustin were still standing there. After a couple more minutes of just standing there talking with Mary not being nervous anymore, we started to make our way over to the area where we were supposed to enter the stage, most of the crew already there. We stood there joking around with the crew and introducing the girls until everyone else arrived and quickly did our before the concert ritual... TBC (To be continued:)...

(AN:First before anything else, thanks SO MUCH to angelicdreamer101, Arocksprpl2, MMC gang, sprog101, Daydreamer221. You guys are amazing, I know I say this in every chapter but thanks so much for sticking with my story and continuing to review it really means a lot to me 3. Also I'm not too sure how this chapter is... Anyways I was gonna ask you guys something but I forget what I was going to ask, so yeah.. Update will hopefully be soon cause I have a plan lol. Although I start school [Second semester] tomorrow and I know I have math and science [both of which I suck at] so I dont know how much time I will have.. But I am in a very writingish mood lately so I will definately update fast. Answer these questions in your review if you want:

1. How was your day?

2. How much or how little drama shall I add?

3. Should I add more detail in?

4. Shall there be more kissing? Or details in the kissing? I know some people like that but some people don't so I just wanted your guys opinion :)

5. What other shows/movies are you interested in?

Kay so this was a very long AN but I have more questions to ask, oh well though Ill save them for later though lol. Hope you enjoyed 3 :)


	7. Chapter 6

(AN: I know its been a while, but I finally got a new computer so I can finally start saving the chapters into word so I can upload them fast hopefully. Thankyou to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter, your all amazing and as usual your shoutouts shall be at the end of the chapter :D. Falling Angel: Its all good, I hope that went well for you, and I pinky swear I will, I just need to get into the story a little bit more, I have some stuff planned out I just need to get there and write it. Sorry this chapter is SUPER short but this chapter is dedicated to Daydreamer221 because its her birthday today :D so go wish her a happy birthday, and check out her stories. So lastly HAPPY *insert age here* BIRTHDAY DAYDREAMER221! :)

Mary's POV:

I slowly looked around the circle softly smiling as I looked to my right and saw how happy Joey looked. Ryan got in the middle of the circle and started yelling and jumping around getting everyone hyped, and Joey's manager got in the middle to do prayer. After all that was done Ryan started jumping around screaming again, leading everyone to the stage area. Joey got into the little space thing that slowly brought him up, me and the other dancers going up to the stage standing on the sides by the curtains.

The crowed screamed as the lights went out signaling us to get into our positions on stage. Multiple explosions went off and everyone started screaming even louder if that was even possible as Joey suddenly appeared on stage and started singing, the lights flashing a couple of times. It was all so dramatic and magical from where I was standing on stage I could barely begin to imagine how the fans must have felt watching it from the proper view in the audience, especially for the youngest fans. As the music got louder we started doing the routine to the intro of new classic.

(AN: Kay so I promise the next chapter will be longer, and I can't think of any questions right now cause I have to go somewhere, but yeah... Thanks SO MUCH to these people: sprog101, Arocksprpl2, Falling Angel, puddingisevil. Sorry if I missed anyone, if I did [which I really hope I didn't] let me know and ill add you next chapter. It would be really apprecieated if you guys would review, even if this chapter wasnt the greatest. Follow me on twitter for random sentences from the new chapters, Lovato_swag and Hershey_Barz, if you do follow let me know cause then Ill actually tweet them lol. Kay bye! :)


	8. Chapter 7

(AN: Once again, sorry about the wait. I don't really have too much to say right now except for that this chapter starts off with last chapter at the begginning cause it made more sense to me that way lol. Anways.. Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys are ALL AMAZING! You have no idea how much your reviews encourage me to write the new chapters. Your review honestly make my day. Shoutouts at the end. Enjoy:)

(ACSC7)

Mary's POV:

I slowly looked around the circle softly smiling as I looked to my right and saw how happy Joey looked. Ryan got in the middle of the circle and started yelling and jumping around getting everyone hyped, and Joey's manager got in the middle to do prayer. After all that was done Ryan started jumping around screaming again, leading everyone to the stage area. Joey got into the little space thing that slowly brought him up, me and the other dancers going up to the stage standing on the sides by the curtains.

The crowed screamed as the lights went out signaling us to get into our positions on stage. Multiple explosions went off and everyone started screaming even louder if that was even possible as Joey suddenly appeared on stage and started singing, the lights flashing a couple of times. It was all so dramatic and magical from where I was standing on stage I could barely begin to imagine how the fans must have felt watching it from the proper view in the audience, especially for the youngest fans. As the music got louder we started doing the routine to the intro of new classic.

Joey's POV:

I ended the concert thanking everyone for coming and jumped off the stage, the dancers and Legacy not far behind me. Crew members and everyone else backstage including Tami and Dustin immediately patting me on the back and highfives yelling and screaming things like "congratulations" or "great show" random music blaring from the speakers, backstage was allways like a party after concerts. The dancers and people who didn't care about the fact that I was covered in sweat quickly repeating the same thing. I turned around to look for Mary only to find her standing behind me smiling at how hyper everyone was and our childish behaviors. I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me, giving her a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"How was the concert baby I asked smiling, already knowing her answer.

"Amazing!" Mary told me having forgotten about her previous worries from before the concert.

"Told ya so!" I yelled, before Scooter (AN: His real manager.) pulled us apart telling us to go shower and get changed.

15 minutes later I walked into my dressing room handing my dirty clothes to Carin (AN: Carin is his fashiony type person:) who was waiting there so she could take them and put them in the correct piles. "Good concert JP." She quietly said pulling me into hug (AN: She's Scooter's girlfriend and like Joey's sister/second mom [non-blood related]:) "Thanks" I replied hugging her back. "Hey beautiful," I greeted Mary as Carin left shutting the door behind her. I went to the sofa she was lying down on and leaned over her straddling her careful to keep my weight off her. "Whats up?"

"Nothing really, sitting here... Bored.. Waiting for you." She replied giggling, leaning up to kiss me.

"Is that so?" I asked pushing a piece of her bangs out of her face. "Why didn't you go hang out with Becky and 'The Funk'?"

"I did, but then Becky fell asleep and Dustin got a call from Tami acting all cheesy and romantic and it made me want to throw up... So I left and came back here."

"Oh. I see now" I laughed, leaning back down to kiss Mary again. (AN:WARNING: Slightly intimate content, don't read if you will be offended, although this is rated T so I think its fine but not sure... YOU WERE WARNED, you may continue reading now:)

The kiss deepened as Mary wrapped her arms around my neck, running her fingers through the slightly over grown hair at the nape of my neck. Gently pulling causing me to groan and bring her closer, I softly bit her bottom lip asking for entrance which she quickly gave me. I tilted her head more to the side to gain better access to her mouth, hearing her quiet moan as I lightly massaged her tongue. I slowly ran my fingers through Mary's long wavy hair, as I felt her hands slip under my shirt. I grabbed her waist and pulled her up, flipping us over sliding my hands down her body feeling the curves that I had memorized and had been dreaming of the past few months. I slowly slid my hands down to butt lightly squeezing it, chuckling as she gasped. There was a knock on the door, but we ignored it too into the kiss until the knocking continued getting faster. We pulled apart breathing hard trying to get our breathing normal again. The person on the other side of my door started calling my name as I got up straightening out my clothes, making sure Mary had her hair fixed as I headed to the door. The door knob started jiggling as I grabbed it unlocking and opening it, coming face to face with an annoyed looking Scooter. "Took you long enough!" He said.

"Sorry," I told him laughing. "I was on the phone." I quickly made something up.

"Oh really? And your girlfriend couldn't open the door?" He asked giving me look, trying not to laugh.

I quickly thought, trying to save the lie, even though I knew he didn't believe me. "Uh. She was in the washroom." I replied.

"Sure she was." He said. "You try telling me that again?" I stayed silent. "Without the lipgloss on your face?" He questioned, fully laughing now as I joined in. "Anyways... Mama J (AN:His Vocal coach.. Did I mention that before? Or...) and I need to talk with you for a minute about when we can get into the studio and start recording the next album." I agreed, and quickly let Mary know before following him out of the room and to where Mama Jan was waiting for us.

Mary's POV:

Joey left the dressing room, going with Scooter to talk about something and I grabbed the t.v. remote off the table, turning on the t.v. switching the channel to Nickolodean and started watching Spongebob. I was just getting into the show laughing at Spongebob and Patricks stupidity and how mad Squidward was getting when Joeys phone started ringing. The Mission Impossible ringtone filled the room and I stared at it for a second unsure of weather or not to answer it. I decided on answering and taking a message for Joey so I picked the phone up from off the table where he'd left it. I looked at the screen seeing a picture of a beautiful tan skinned girl with long dark brownish blonde hair and blue eyes, I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, as I saw the girls name, Tori, had a heart beside it. My hand was shaking as I hit the answer button, putting the phone next to my ear. "H-Hello?"

"Hi, um... Is Joey there?"

"Um, n-no he's not right now. Could-could I take a message?"I asked nervously.

"May I ask who this is?" She asked.

"Mary."

"Oh! Ok, well could you just tell him that Tori called, and that I'll see him soon, and that I love him?" I could feel my heart shattering almost instantely as I heard those words.

"A-Alright" I stuttetered quietly, trying to hold back my tears.

"Thanks bye!" She said happily before hanging up not know that her words had brought millions of doubts back into my mind and nearly broke my world entirly into peices.

(AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and thank you SO MUCH to these people: Arocksprpl2 Falling Angel puddingisevil Daydreamer221 sprog101 and mjrocksstl94. You guys make my day with your reviews :D The next chapter shall be up soon hopefully cause I'm kinda excited to write at the moment. Anyways questions:

1. Would you guys be alright with it if I changed the rating for this to M and had some more intimate parts or no? Cause if you don't want to read that type of stuff I can make oneshots and stuff instead. It doesnt matter to me but I just want to try writing that kind of stuff although I'm not normally like that... :D And sorry if that last little slightly intimate scene wasnt very good, I was trying to keep it T and that was my VERY FIRST time writing that type of stuff.

2. What did you think of the chapter?

do you guys think that Tori is going to be?

Joeseph cheating? *Dramatic music Lol*

Alright, thats it for your questions and If you want to follow me on twitter Hershey_Barz and Lovato_swag. Just let me know your from fanfic and I shall start to post stuff about this and other stories of mine. Thanks again, you guys rock :)


	9. Chapter 8

(AN: Hey guys, so I know I said soon, but then I couldn't get the chapter sounding the way I wanted it to so in a way I had writers block.. I pretty much sat in an empty hallway at school during gym class (cause we were swimming last week and the week before and im allergic to chlorine so I pretty much got a spare block :D) and I forced myself to write it. Also 2 of you guessed who Tori was right! Not gonna say who yet cause that might wreck the chapter for them but they probably know who they are lol. So yeah Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, you have no idea how awesome you guys are :D And I hope you enjoy the chapter:)

"Thanks bye!" She said happily before hanging up not know that her words had brought millions of doubts back into my mind and nearly broke my world entirely into pieces.

Mary's POV:

I sat there on the sofa for a few minutes not knowing what to do, trying to hold the tears that were now fully filling my eyes, threatening to fall back. I got up and put the phone back on the table refusing to cry over this. Millions of different things were going trough my mind but I knew better then to jump to conclusions after what had happened with Natalia. Not knowing what to do or think.

It had been at least twenty minutes and I was still sitting there staring at the wall. I slowly sat back trying to focus my attention on Spongebob which was still coming on, but I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation with the girl. I kept hearing her voice in my head the words "Tell him I'll see him soon and that I love him." echoing in my mind, it was like the phone call was on repeat in my head. The tears quickly started to fill my eyes, slowly starting to fall.

As I started getting more and more ideas on who the girl was an what she meant to Joey the tears started falling faster. Not even a minute later I was lying down on the sofa (AN: I'm Canadian I say sofa not couch lol:) uncontrollably sobbing into the armrest. I had no idea what to think about anything, but one thing was for sure, I was gonna talk to Joey about this. I had to know who Tori was. I wasn't going to let one I the most important people in my life get away that easily. Especially not without trying. If I was gonna lose Joey I wasn't going to lose him without a fight.

When Joey walked in a little bit after I stopped crying, I could tell he knew something was up from my puffy eyes. "Hey, sorry I took so long." He told me. "They wanted to talk about my next album."

"Oh ok. That's fine" I told him, doing my best to act normal and trying to smile. He stood there where he was for a second, carefully studying me before speaking again.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine.. Everything's okay." I replied quickly looking down at my lap. I felt his concern filled eyes still watching me, when I looked up I could tell he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth to say something before thinking better of it and grabbed his iPhone off the table, sitting down in the process. I turned to my side facing him and took this as a time to confess. "Someone called for you while you were gone."

"Oh. Did you answer?" He asked.

"Um... Yeah." I looked down. "It was some girl named Tori.." I quickly looked up to see his reaction, he seemed happy that she called and I waited a second before continuing. "She gave me a message for you."

"Really? What did she say?" He questioned.

"Well she... She um..." I stuttered looking down again not wanting to look at him or say it.

"What did she say Mary?" He said taking my face, making me look him in the eyes.

"She.. She said that she'd see you soon and.. That... And that she loved you" I told him, almost whispering quickly looking downwith the tears starting to fill my eyes before even hearing what Joey had to say.

"She.. She said that she'd see you soon and.. That... And that she loved you" I told him, almost whispering quickly looking downwith the tears starting to fill my eyes before even hearing what Joey had to say.

I watched in disbelief starting to cry again as Joey started to laugh at what I told him. Suddenly he stopped laughing and turned back towards me taking my chin and lifting my face, looking at me with concern filled eyes. Realization finally dawning on him.

"Mary.." He started talking, slowly wiping my tears away. "Baby it's not what you think."

I quietly sobbed looking down and Joey pulled me onto his lap and into his chest trying to comfort me. He continued as I calmed down a little looking me in the eyes. "Tori is my sister, we're twins." (AN: Congratulations iluvHONEYBUNZ and DramaQueen127, you guys were right :)

"H-how come y-y-you didn't m-mention her b-before?A-and how come she hasn't b-been seen with you before? If you had a s-sister why didn't anyone know about h-her?" I asked not knowing weather or not to believe him, though I really wanted to. I could see the hurt in his eyes as I asked those questions.

"She didn't wanna be in the spotlight all the time she would have been if people knew she was my sister, that's why we kept her a secret. People saw her whenever she came to visit but everyone thought she was a crew member or friend, no one ever really payed much attention to the fact that we look kinda alike... We're planning on letting people know that shes my sister cause shes more used to the fame now.." He trailed off, stopping for a scond before continuing. "I probably should have told you about her before to prevent something like this from happening... And I was going to.." He looked directly in my eyes as he said the next part, and I could see the guilt filling his eyes as he spoke. "But I guess I just forgot...I'm so, so sorry."

We sat in silence for a couple minutes before I broke it. Something was just telling me to believe him, that he wasn't lying, and that Tori really was his sister. "Its alright Jays, it wasn't your fault." I said forgiving him, not that I was mad in the first place, I was more upset, but still. He pulled me tighter against him and lightly kissed my forehead. "I over-reacted. I'm sorry." I said feeling guilty and stupid for not trusting him enough in the first place, the tears filling my eyes again.

"Don't be upset, its fine." He said taking my face and wiping it with his thumbs before kissing me hard on the lips. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck before he could move and deepend the kiss. A couple seconds later he pulled away and looked at me. "Really Mary, its fine. I get that you were jealous." He said laughing at my 'are you really?' expression as I lightly slapped him before leaning in and kissing him again. "Oh and by the way, Tori's coming to visit. Thats what she meant by she'd see me soon."

The smile on my face faded and a worried expression replaced it as he told me this. "What if she doesn't like me?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry she's really nice. She'll love you." He told me giving my hand a gentle sqeeze.

"When?" I asked quietly still worried.

"Saturday Morning." He replied, leaning in and kissing my again to try to get me to stop worring about weather or not Tori would like me.

(AN: I really hope you enjoyed the chapter :D Anyways, so thanks for reviewing to the following people: Arocksprpl2, puddingisevil, Daydreamer221, sprog101, iluvHONEYBUNZ, Cecelia, Bannanerz, miimiistar5, and DramaQueen127. This story has 52 reviews now! WOW! I NEVER expected to get that many, Thanks guy! 3 Also I've decided to stop saying that I'll update soon, cause whenever I say that it, never happens, though if I do say it it will be cause I already have the next chapter done... Which I don't today. Ohh and Im not going to up the rating if I ever do want to write something m rated Im going to, but its going to be the t rated portions in the chapter with like a link to the m rated stuff for the people who want to read it... Did that even make any sense? If I didn't don't worry, it will when I actually get farther into this story :) Anyways heres your questions:

time is it? [Lol idk that was random:]

did you think of that chapter?

your favorite song at the moment?

do you think Tori is going to be like? Hows her attitude going to be towards Mary?

you have any questions you want me to answer in the next AN? [Hopefully nothing about the story :]

Thanks again for reading, and if you got this far into the AN good job! Hope you guys have a great day or night I don't know which countrys your from so im not sure wheather its day or night, although Im assuming the U.S.. Kay bye! :)


	10. Chapter 9

(AN: Hey everyone! I'm SO SORRY this should have been up WAY sooner! I started writing it during spring break like a day or 2 before spring break. Then after spring break and like ALL MONTH I've been getting SO much homework that I NEEDED to get done and hand in cause it was for report cards [which came out last week.] This chapter is like 5 pages on wordpad on my compter :D I kinda feel like it might be my longest chapter.. It was supposed to be longer then this but then I felt like why take longer when I have enough written for a chapter.. So sorry about the awkward cut off of the chapter but think of it as a preview for the next one cause you guys deserve that.. Anyways I hope you guys understand how crazy it's been and It still is cause of certain circumstances.. Shoutouts will be at the end like always, really hope you enjoy the chapter:)

(ACSC 9)

Joey's POV:

I sleepily opened my eyes early Saturday morning to my phone vibrating, Scooter's voice telling me to pick up my phone. "Hello?" I answered, my voice slightly raspy.

"Hey, you awake JP?" He asked, laughing slightly at my sleepy tone.

"No. I'm still asleep." I sarcastically told him. "Why though?"

"Well you have rehearsal for the next shows today, and I highly doubt that you've forgotten that we have to go pick your sister up from the airport." He explained laughing.

I smiled remembering that Tori was coming today. "Alright well we'll be there... Wait! Did you really just wake me up at.." I quickly checked the time on my alarm clock before finishing. "7 in the morning to tell me that! Rehearsals not till 10!" I almost yelled. Silently thanking my parents for making my walls sound proof.

Scooter laughed once again before replying. "Yeah... I don't really know... But hey, at least now you can't use that you overslept as an excuse if your late." I started laughing with him before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I laid back down to try and go back to sleep but couldn't, so I got up again wondering what I could do to kill time. After a couple minutes of thinking I got the perfect idea. I quickly got out of bed to get ready for the day then went down stairs and quietly started on the plan.

Almost an hour and a half later, I had finally succeded in making breakfast for everyone without burning anything and the only things left to do were to set the table and wake everyone up. I quietly started to put out plates and utensils for the 5 of us as I heard someone coming down the stairs. "Morning Nephew." I heard from behind me and instantly knew that it was Kenny.

"Hey Kenny." I replied smiling. "Whats up?"

"Nothing really, I smelled this delicous food and it woke me up." He told me laughing before grabbing some cups from the cupboards and helping me with the table as I commented on his obsession with food and made random small talk. When we finished he laughed and grabbed whipped cream and plastic wrap among other things before taking a cup and filling it with ice. "Go wake up the girls, I'm gonna get the camera and we can go prank Dustin before waking him up." We both laughed as we though about the last prank he had pulled on us. Payback was going to be entertaining, not only for us but for all the other people who were going to see it on youtube.

"Alright." I replied trying to contain my laughter so I wouldn't wake him or the girls up before we had a chance to set Dustin up. I quickly grabbed my phone off the table and went upstairs into the room that Mary and Becky were sharing.

I went to Becky first considering she was closest, lightly shaking her and calling her name until she woke up. "Mmm... Morning JP." Becky groggily said as she woke up.

"Morning Becks." I told her laughing as she hugged me. We gotten close over the past couple of days and now considered each other as siblingings. "Breakfast is ready."

"Well in that case, carry me to the washroom servant." She laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around my neck before I could get away. I wordlessly lifted her up and walked to the bathroom which was on the other side of the room and literally dropped her on the ground "Hey!" She screamed laughing.

"You didn't say anything about not dropping you." I teased laughing and winking, before going back to the bed to get Mary.

"Mary... Mary wake up." I said shaking her gently like I had done with Becky. Mary was such a deep sleeper that even after shaking her and asking her to wake up she still hadn't reacted. A minute later I took my iPhone out of my pocket getting an idea that I hoped would work, I turned the volume to the loudest it would go then pressed shuffle and put it to Mary's ear as 'Sexy and I know It' By LMFAO came blasting out of the phones speaker. She screamed and bolted upright before seeing that it was just the phone and quickly laid back down laughing uncontrollably before taking taking the phone and turning off the music.

Becky came running out of the bathroom toothbrush still in her mouth to see why Mary was screaming, saw that she was fine and laughing and that I woke her up before slowly walking back to the washroom.

"Morning beautiful." I greeted as Mary finally started calming down, leaning down to kiss her.

"Morning Joey. That was so mean!" She said starting to laugh again before pulling me down to kiss her again.

"But it was also really funny." I said laughing as she lightly punched my arm. "Get up and dressed, I made breakfast for everyone and we have rehersal in a little bit." I told her pulling her up. "Come on you can use the bathroom in my room."

Mary grabbed her toothbrush and clothes, and followed me to my room. "Bathrooms over there." I said pointing to the door.

"Alright, thanks Joey." Mary said hugging me before going to the bathroom. "I'll be out really fast, promise!"

"Alright." I left her in the bathroom then went to see if Kenny had found the video camera yet, so we could go prank Dustin. "Ready?" I asked as I walked into the guest room Kenny was staying in.

"Yup." He said putting his laptop down before gesturing for me to come over so he could tell me the plan. He held up materials as he spoke. "Kay so, first we're going to go mess stuff up in his bathroom, I'm thinking put red kool-aid into the shower head so when he turns the water on Dustin will freak out and think its blood, we can switch all the soap with these." He held up the bars of soap we used last time we pranked someone, they were painted with clear nail polish (top coat:). "Then hide his shampoo or pour glue into it or something, or we could just hide his shampoo bottles and stuff so he has to get out half way through his we use plastic wrap and put it on his toilet (AN: If the person pees it comes back up at them) although I'm thinking that might be going to far so we can just turn the toilet water off so he can't flush. We can wake him up by putting whipped cream on his hand and tickling him with a feather, and put ice down his shirt right before he wakes up then dump water on him when he does. When he goes to take a shower we'll put plastic wrap on the bathroom door then the main door when we leave, and once the girls are out and he gets in we'll make the water really cold and shut it off half way through his shower." Kenny finished explaining the plan and we were both hysterically laughing just thinking about, we quickly calmed down knowing we had to be quiet or we'd wake 'The Funk' up before evening getting to prank him.

I followed him into Dustin's room and we set the pranks up. I quickly set up a bunch of tiny hidden cameras before we woke him up. The girls came into 'The Funks' room looking for me and Kenny cause we weren't in the kitchen and quietly laughed as they saw what we were doing. "Can we help?" Mary whispered. Me and Kenny looked at each other before looking back at the girls and nodding.

I threw the whipped cream at Becky and Kenny handed the feather to Mary. Kenny pressed record as Becky shook the whipped cream and sprayed some on Dustin's hand and Mary quickly tickled Dustin's face making him put whipped cream all over his face as he tried to get the itching/tickling on his face to stop. We all burst out laughing and Kenny handed Becky the camera and grabbed the cup of ice dumping it down Dustin's shirt. Dustin sat up really fast yelling "COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD!" And we all burst out laughing again at his reaction as I pulled the top off the water bottle and dumped it on him as he got off the bed.

A little while later me, Mary, Becky, and Kenny all sat at the kitchen table just talking while we waited for Dustin so we could eat. He came down not even 5 minutes later considering we had turned off the hot water pretty soon after he started the water. I laughed as he gave me a dirty look while pulling out a chair to sit down. "Have a nice shower Dustin?" Mary asked smirking at him.

"Why yes Mary, I did have a nice shower." He replied sarcastically making everyone burst into fits of laughter again. Everyone started putting food into their plates (AN: I'm going to pretend that the food still warm:) and eating.

"Mmm! This food is delicious." Mary said putting a spoonfull of food into her mouth. All of us laughed as she dramatically put another giant spoonfull of food into her mouth, before putting more food onto her plate.

"Mary's right... This is amazing!" Becky complimented. "Damn Joey, I didn't know you could cook." Everyone laughed again as she said that. "I mean I would have never guessed that you can cook. I would think that you'd either burn the food or end up poisoning everyone... Wait this isn't poised is it!"

"Of course not Becky!" Mary cried. "If it was poisoned it wouldn't taste this good. Although we might have poisened just your food when you weren't looking." She said failing to keep the serious look on her face and bursting into fits of laughter again.

"Thanks Becks, I really appreciate how much you believe in me." I said laughing at Mary's comment.

We all finished eating pretty fast and Kenny and 'The Funk' did the dishes as me, Mary, and Becky went upstairs and got ready for rehearsal and grabbed our clothes for afterwards before going back downstairs to wait for Dustin and Kenny to finish up what they were doing. (AN: Becky's one of the dancers now too because Jamiaca saw her dancing sometime between the last chapter and now, use your imagination please. Oh and for the next part I'm gonna say he has more then one car:) Kenny and Dustin were done the dishes when we got downstairs and we all quickly went outside and got into my Range Rover.

A few minutes into the ride, Kenny started talking about how my sister was coming today. Becky who didn't know about the fact that she was coming, or who Tori was, suddenly turned to look at me, her body tense as if I was cheating on Mary. "Who's Tori?" She asked confused.

"My sister." I told her "We're twins." She instantly relaxed as I told her that Tori was my sister.

"When are we picking her up JP?" Dustin asked.

"Rehearsal ends at 12 so we're gonna come back to JP's house then we can do whatever for about an hour then leave to the airport at 2ish. We don't have to be their until 3 though so we're going to be a little bit early." Kenny answered for me. I felt Mary stiffen up a little at the mention of Tori coming at 3. I wanted to talk to her, but decided I shouldn't infront of everyone in the car and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

A couple of minutes later we arrived at Jamiaca's dance studio where we were having rehersal since we couldn't use the arena today. All of us got except Dustin got out because he had to go meet with Scooter, Kenny quickly dropped me, Mary, and Becky off inside the building and quickly went back outside as we took our time walking into the room where we were meeting with the rest of the dancers.

"Hey guys!" Jamaica called to us as she went to

(AN: Hope you liked that! :D Thanks ALOT to the following people for reviewing I love you guys [friend love] and your reviews make my day! :D So Thanks Sprog101, Arocksprpl2, Daydreamer221, LawAndOrderSVU3 Thanks so much for reviewing! I also have like a paragraph of the next chapter already written [which you can probably figure out from above haha. Anyways here's your questions:

1) Whats the weather where you live right now?

2) Whats your favotire song right now? (Mines innocent by Taylor Swift:]

3) What did you think of the chapter? Do you want me to add or change something in the story? [I cant guarentee that I will but still, its good to know for future reference:]

4)What do you do if your worried and need to get something off your mind? [I'm SUPER worried right now and need help on how to get it off my mind:]

So those are your questions, I really need answers for the last one because I'm in a really bad situation right now and can't talk to my parents about it because they'll freak out... Its nothing really that bad. It's just that someone blew something WAY out of proportion and I;m not sure of what to do cause yeah... Don't wanna give too much detail but the hwole situation wasn't my fault... Anyways I will HOPEFULLY update soon, until then please review I need cheering up right now. :/ :)


	11. Chapter 10

(AN: Hey everyone, I'm back haha... Thanks SO SO SO SO SO SO much to everyone who reviewed [your mentions will be at the bottom as usual:] and for being so super duper patient, I know, I know, I fail at updating fast aha. So this chapter is kinda short and it wasn't actually going to be this short I was gonna go all the way until the airport when they meet Tori but then I got stuck with a part and realized it's been over a month since my last update and yeah... I've gotton super busy and Ill explain the rest and main parts of why I haven't updated either at the end or in like a seperate authors note or something. I really didn't want to post this b/c it feels so incomplete but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting even longer so... Enjoy:)

(ACSC 10)

Joey's POV:

A couple of minutes later we arrived at Jamiaca's dance studio where we were having rehersal since we couldn't use the arena today. All of us got except Dustin got out because he had to go meet with Scooter, Kenny quickly dropped me, Mary, and Becky off inside the building and quickly went back outside as we took our time walking into the room where we were meeting with the rest of the dancers.

"Hey guys!" Jamaica called to us as she went over to the corner of the room to grab the remote and turn the music blasting from the iHome off. "Everyone is gonna be a little late because the cars apparently didn't show up at the hotel on time." Jamaica explained why no one else was here yet before any of us even had a chance to ask, laughing slightly at the end. "So you guys can relax, or do what ever you want for a little bit till they get here."

We all agreed and I grabbed Mary's hand, bringing her over to the corner of the room taking her waist and pulling her to sit on my lap. "Um... You want something J?" Mary asked laughing as she leaned back a little to be against the mirror.

I smiled before replying. "Yeah, you looked nervous earlier when we were talking about Tori. What's wrong?"

Mary quickly looked down and hesitated before opening her mouth. "Wh-what if she doesn't like me?" She asked, staring down at her hands in her lap.

"Mary..." I started trying to get her to look at me, she was still looking down doing whatever she could to try and avoid looking me in the eyes. "Come on Mary, stop trying to hide your beautiful eyes from me." I told her smiling as she blushed and quickly looked down again. I gently took her face, gently pulling it upwards so I could get her to look at me. "Why would my sister not like you? Your beautiful and perfect, and super sweet, your the complete opposite of Natalia so Tori will love you." I told her, trying to get rid of her worries.

"What if she thinks I'm not good enough?" She asked again, her voice getting softer as she spoke each word and tears starting to fill her eyes.

(AN: ... I wonder what Joey's going to say/think... Anyways, first of all thanks again to all the following super awesome & amazing people who reviewed: Arocksprpl2, KallianaCorus, DayDreamer221, sprog101, AngelMuse, xmengal. So you guys rock, everytime I log into my email and see an email from fanfic about a review it makes my day :D So I've decided to do a seperate thing explaining the whole situation as to why I actually haven't updated cause it wasn't only the thing I mentioned earlier. But anyways you might wanna read that AN because it will explain whats going on and why my next update might take this long too... Here's your questions:

1) What did you do today?

2) What's your favorite show right now?

3) Who's your favorite singer?

4) What are your summer plans?

Kay I'm going to go sleep now... God-bye, good-night, and sweet dreams:)


	12. Chapter 11

(AN: Hey guys! So I AM SO SORRY about the SUPER long wait. I did NOT mean for it to take this long but I had terribble writers block and finals and summer school, and tons of other stuff and I really did try my best to write this but it just did NOT turn out the way I wanted and it's super short but I figured that I should atleast post something short and crappy as it is :/ Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed and as always your shoutouts are at the bottom. P.s. Daydreamer221 I seriously hope that you didn't kill yourself ;) Sorry about the wait, and that apology goes to everyone:)

(ACSC 11:)

Joey's POV:

Everything going on in Mary's mind suddenly made sense. It was all the insecurities that Dominique had instilled in her mind coming back. We had all thought she'd gotten over them, with the seemingly shy at first but almost confident girl she had become after starting at the Dance Academy and leaving the hell that was living with Dominique. Seeing the tears in her eyes broke my heart, she didnt deserve any more pain then she had already gotten in her life. No one deserved to lose their family, especially not at a young age like Mary had. Her Dad had gone missing when she was only 3 years old and she could barely remember him, the only things she had as proof that he wasn't just a part of her imagination were pictures and videos. Mary and her Mom were involved in a tragic accident with a drunk driver just a couple days before her birthday, and she was forced to move in with the day before her 11th birthday. She had been living Dominque who had been feeding her lies and verbally abusing her for over 7 years.

"Why wouldn't she like you Mary?" I asked after atleast a minute of silence, not knowing what to say. Nothing I could say would make her feel better and take away her fears but I knew I had to at least try.

Mary looked down again before speaking. "I don't know, because I'm quiet, and poor. What if she thinks I'm weird, or ugly or fat? Everyone else ALWAYS does! Or she might think that I'm just using you because I don't have much money and have no one or something. I don't want your sister to hate me!" Her voice got softer, and she started crying more and more with each word she spoke.

"Whats wrong?" Becky asked looking concerned as her and Jamaica stopped rehearsing noticing Mary cyring and upset.

"N-Nothing." Mary stuttered, quickly wiping her tears before turning to hide her face in my chest. The other dancers had started to come in by now and I quickly got up off the floor, pulling Mary up with me.

"I'm gonna take her outside for a couple minutes." I told Jamaica knowing Mary wouldn't want to cry infront of other people because it apparently made her look weak. Jamaica nodded in acknowledgement, an understanding look crossing her face as she passed me a waterbottle for Mary as I led her out of the room. The other dancers sending me concerened and questioning looks.

I walked down the hallway as quickly as I could with Mary still holding on to me with her face in my chest. I found an empty bench in one of the quiet parts of the studio and sat us both on it being careful not to let Mary fall.

(AN: Again, I AM SO SORRY! What do you think Joey's going to say about why Mary feels so insecure? Thankyou SO much to the following people KallianaCorus, DramaQueen127, sprog101, Daydreamer221, Arocksprpl2, DarkDragonPaleWolf, , Emilygleegirl, Helen, What's A Kammel-Monkey, Guest, nomoremeangirls, renesmee2006. You guys are ALL amazing! :D 3 Sorry if I missed anyone, I'm so behind on fanfiction and Idk I tried to include everyone, but if I somehow missed you message me and I'll be sure to add you in 3 I'll try to have the next chapter soon as I'm trying to get back into my writing and stuff, but not sure when it'll be up... I really hope you liked the chapter:)


	13. Chapter 13

(AN: Kay so while I HOPEFULLY have you attention I need an opinion. Would it be alright if I changed my username? I hate the one I have now. Like would you still recognize the story and stuff still? Let me know in your reviews. Anyways, I am SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. Your shoutouts will like always be in the end notes. Enjoy!:)

**Joey's POV:**

I turned her so that she was facing me and gently lifted her chin so she would look at me instead of trying to avoid my eyes. "Mary, she is NOT going to hate you or think that your weird because your a little quiet around new people. Tori isn't like that. Why would she care about how much money you have? No one should care about that, it's not relevant! If your scared that she's going to think that your using me for whatever reason, you shouldn't be. I _**know**_your not using me Mary." I paused for a second to let the words fully sink into Mary's mind before continuing. "Besides if you were using me would you really get mad every time I get you something or do something for you?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little, and succeeding. Mary quickly looked down using her long hair to try and hide the tiny smile that was forming on her lips. I smiled once with her before continuing. "And about her thinking your ugly or fat, what could possibly make you think something like that? You're beautiful the way you are. Your a totally healthy weight and I have no idea what could possibly make you think that you aren't. You're perfect and beautiful and there is nothing you can say to argue with that" I finished knowing that she wouldn't believe me. I lightly ran my thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away the remaining tears before pulling her into a bear hug.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Mary finally spoke. " Thanks Joey, your the best." She mumbled quietly into my chest before letting go of me. She wiped away the few remaining tears before slowly standing up. "We should go back." She spoke half-heartedly.

I agreed knowing that dancing would make Mary feel better, and forget her worries and insecurities. I gently grabbed her hand pulling her into a side hug before starting to walk towards the door.

"You ready?" I asked, as we stood outside the closed door of the rehearsal studio.

"As I'll ever be." Mary replied quietly sighing.

I turned her so she was facing me and hugged her tightly. "It's gonna be alright."

**Mary's POV:**

I took a deep breath and took Joey's hand as he knocked on the door (AN: With his other hand:), knowing I wouldn't be able to do it. We heard Jamaica tell everyone to continue dancing before the door opened and she appeared infront of us. She smiled and stepped back gesturing for us to come in. "You alright sweety?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded.

"Thats good. I'm glad." She smiled. "So, you ready to dance?" She asked already knowing that I was and how much I love dancing.

The song was over by now and the dancers were just standing around. Everyone smiled at us saying versions of 'Hey' some giving us questioning looks as to where we had gone and wondering what was wrong. I avoided looking at everyone not wanting to have a conversation about why I was upset with anyone. Becky shot me a concerned look from where she was standing across the room with a couple of people and I mouthed 'later' back to her.

"Well now that everyone is here, why don't we run through that routine again?" Jamiaca broke the quiet sounds of everyone talking as she spoke while walking towards the iHome to replay the song. Everyone agreed and we all quickly got into the starting postitions of the routine.

The rest of rehearsal's went by pretty quickly and we were now pulling up to Joey's house to take showers and get ready to go and get Tori from the airport. Joey unlocked the door and we all walked inside. Becky grabbed my wrist as I started to follow everyone to the family room and pulled me back, giving me a questioning look.

"Why were you upset earlier?" She asked, still worried about what had happened earlier.

"Well..." I started to explain but was inturrupted before I could get any farther.

"Are you girls going to go get ready or just stand there?" Dustin asked as coming into the entry way to go upstairs and laughing slightly as he saw that we were still standing there.

"Yeah, we were just about to go up." I replied. Becky gave me another look before walking up the stairs behind Dustin. I sighed quietly before slowly following them up the  
stairs.

I walked into our room where Becky was sitting on the bed waiting for me. "Talk." She simply ordered.

I sighed again shutting the door behind me and going to the bed. I sat down and  
quietly started to explain what had happened earlier at the rehearsal.

(AN: Kay so I am a complete and total fail at posting :/ I really need to start posting new chapters faster... I tried to have this done and up weeks ago but for whatever reason everytime I'm like "I'm going to write today" I get busy... I just don't understand.. Anyways, thank-you SO much Daydreamer221 [No they haven't said i love you yet, but soon:], Arocksprpl2, sprog101, GinnyWeasley4Eva8, R, csimesser1, sequinsplash.

So finally here are your questions:

1)Would it be okay if I changed my username and would you guys still recognize the story?

2)Has it snowed yet where you live?

3)What would you like to happen in future chapters?

4)Do you have twitter?

5)Take a minute to remember and thank all the soldiers that have sacrificed their lives and have fought to give us our freedoms, and even those who are still fighting right now. 3

The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it.. I start my very first job this Friday so yeahh! Love you guys for taking time out of your lives to read and review my story thanks guys! 3:)

Mary stop thinking like that


	14. The Real Chapter 13 :)

(AN: So.. Uh... I haven't updated since November? I think. I am so sorry about that! I just got so busy and I just didn't have any inspiration to write or read fanfics anymore.. But I've started reading them again now so I'm gonna try to start writing again and finish this story.. I love all of you for reading and reviewing and putting up with the fact that I suck at updating. The next chapter is being written right now after I put this up and I've already started it.. Anyways enjoy the chapter even though it's kinda short... :)

(ACSC 13:)

**Mary's POV:**

An hour and a half later we were all sitting in the car on our way to the airport to pick up Tori. Kenny and Dustin were both sitting up at the front, with me, Joey, and Becky in the middle seats, me between the both of them. (AN: Pretend that they're in a van.) Even after my conversation with Joey earlier I was still extremely nervous to meet his sister. She was just so perfect and pretty and I was, well, me. Everyone around me seemed to be completely relaxed and calm, Dustin was turned around laughing at Becky who was dancing in her seat and singing along with Call Me Maybe playing on the radio, while Joey was laughing and recording the whole thing on his phone. The laughter and crazyness from all of them slowly died down when Joey's phone started ringing. We all sat in silence as he answered it. The car ride continued on the radio and Kenny's off key voice with Dustin, and Becky laughing filling the air once Joey ended the call. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone grab my slightly sweaty hand, I looked up to see that it was Joey who gently squeezed it and gave me a reassuring smile.

"We're almost there." Joey quietly told me.

I looked past him and out the window and realized that he was right. I had been so lost in my thoughts throughout the car ride I hadn't even noticed how close we were. I nodded and leaned closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes for a minute and reopening them as we slowly pulled into a parking spot. Joey quickly put on his hat and sunglasses and got out offering me his hand. I took off my belt and took Joey's hand as he helped me out of the car. No paparazzi was thankfully around the airport to harrass us while we were here, but me and Joey still kept our distance from each other, me and Becky walking a little bit behind the boys to keep any unwanted attention away from ourselves.

We walked into the airport and went up to the desk so that they would know who we were and let us into the side waiting area for the private jets. (AN: IDk if thats even legit but whatever, just pretend:) One of the security guards was paged and quickly came to us, leading us through the back hallways to the waiting area. Everyone sat down near one of the many big windows. I sat facing a little bit away from the others, smiling a little as I watched the airplanes, take off for their destinations as well as land, I had always thought planes were cool when I  
was younger.

"You alright Mary?" I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Dustin who had noticed that I wasn't sayon very much.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Are you worried about meeting Tori?" He asked. My deer in the headlights look must have confirmed his suspicions because he continued. "You have nothing to be scared of Mary.  
Tori's a really nice girl. She's like Joey in so many ways, you'll love her."

Joey decided to take that as his cue to jump in. "And I forgot to warn you earlier, but she can come off as a little rude sometimes when she first meets someone. So if anything,  
don't mind it, she doesn't really ever mean any of the rude stuff she says." He spoke, smiling lightly at me.

"Okay." I agreed, slowly becoming more, and more nervous.

After waiting for another 15 minutes, we were informed that Tori's flight had arrived safely without any problem, and that she was on her way out of the plane. The security gaurd from earlier was once again paged and he led us over to where the passengers were coming out. (AN:Joey's still holding her hand:)

We stood a little bit behind the other people who were also there to pick up their friends and family. After a minute I saw a pretty girl with long dirty blonde hair the same  
colour as Joey's come out of the hallway. She looked around for a minute before spotting the group of us as well as Joey, before smiling and running up to him, as he let go of my hand, yelling his name, and jumping up into his arms, as he picked her up twirling her around, laughing and yelling "Tori!"

(AN: I wonder what she's going to think of Mary... Oh wait I know already :P Lol Sorry I had to go there :] Anyways... Thank you to the following people who reviewed the last chapter [I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! AHHHHH! AKHEJKHJKSHJBYEYBJD! :D I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3] Anyways on to the shoutouts AKA sushimaster18, Emily-gleek-otaku-princess, csimesser1, Maximumride732, smileynight, TimeMissy, Dadreamer221 [I think she meant Daydreamer221 and just mistyped though lol], Barbra4317, readinghottie16, emeralgreenlove, Darkstar Icefire 88, almonforti, Onceaponavampire, and the Guest so I'll just put Guest :D

So I'm not really sure who the last reviewer I responded to was so I just didn't reply unless it was the last 2 or 3 cause I wasn't sure and so THANKYOU SO MUCH to everyone that reviews and if you have any questions or anything about the story just PM me and I will clear them up for you:D 3 Anyways Here's your questions:

1) If you are currently in some sort of schooling, when did your summer break start?

2) How has your summer been?

3) Whats your favorite song at the moment?

4) If I don't update within a week can you please spam my PM's yelling/telling me to update?

5) Should I change my user to HersheyBarz or AvonsBelieberXo or AriaLebenzauna

6)What did you think of the chapter?

Anyways hope you enojoyed! Thanks for reading! 3 :)


	15. Chapter 14

(ACSC 14:)

(AN: So Uh, 2 updates in a week? Thats a new thing hahaha. It's a pretty short chapter but it's better then nothing though. Thank you to all the nice people who left really sweet reviews! 3 Anyways enjoy the chapter!:)

We stood a little bit behind the other people who were also there to pick up their friends and family. After a minute I saw a pretty girl with long dirty blonde hair the same  
colour as Joey's come out of the hallway. She looked around for a minute before spotting the group of us as well as Joey, before smiling and running up to him, as he let go of my hand, yelling his name, and jumping up into his arms, as he picked her up twirling her around, laughing and yelling "Tori!"

She turned towards Dustin and hugged him as well. "I missed you guys!" She said smiling.

"We missed you too baby sis." Joey spoke hugging her once more.

"Yeah! I missed you crazy!" Dustin half yelled, poking and tickling her, Joey doing the same from her other side, as she burst out laughing.

"G- guys! Guys! Stop!" She managed to speak through her laughter.

"First say Joey and Dustin are the bestest in the whole world!" Dustin told her.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Well then I guess we're not gonna stop then are we Dustin?" He said laughing and sticking his tongue out at her. Dustin nodded his agreement as Tori started speaking again.

"J-Joey a-and Dustin are the bestest in the whole world!" She yelled, desperate to get them to stop.

"I'm sorry what? That wasn't loud enough." Dustin said teasingly.

"Yeah Tor. I couldn't hear you!" Joey said.

They stopped tickling her as she yelled the same sentence again but louder and more clearly this time. "Now can we go get my stuff?" She asked still smiling.

"Of course." Joey said nodding his agreement. But first I want you to meet someone.  
He said turning to look at me, and Becky. She looked at us, noticing us standing there for the  
first time.

(AN:Whoops... Guess you guys still don't know what she's going to think of Mary :P Don't worry though, it wil DEFINATELY be in the next chapter :] Anyways, thanks again to ALL the reviewers and here are your shoutouts!: Horse7899, TimeMissy, almonforti, Maximumride732, curlygirl02 , Guest, . You guys are ALL amazing! Your reviews make my day so thankyou SO much for reading and reviewing! :D Also heres you questions for this chapter:

1) What do you want to see more of in the story?

2) Do you like strawberryies?

3)Do you have a youtube account and would you possibly be willing to subscribe to me?

4)Whats your favorite kind of pie?

5) When does school start for you?

I hope you guyes enjoyed the chapter and have really awesome days/nights depending on whenever your reading this! 3:)


End file.
